The proposed projects for this budget period will continue the trend of basic research as in the previously supported periods. Twenty research groups will utilize radioactive isotopes and subsequent counting for fundamental studies in molecular biology, biochemistry, protein synthesis, immunology, plant physiology, invertebrate physiology and biophysics. The isotope laboratory is conducting work on scintillation solvent systems to enhance their efficiency for biological studies. Aqueous solvency and chemiluminescence are the targets of this project.